totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Duże zmiany nadchodzą
Total Drama Big Brother 2 Dni 13-15 (2. Eliminacja) Lektor: Ostatnio w domu Wielkiego Brata odbyło się wytrzymałościowe zadanie o tytuł Głowy Domu, które wygrał Junior. Wielu uczestników stara się prowadzić strategiczną grę i między niektórymi utworzyły się sojusze. Podczas nominacji Brian i DeMona zdobyli najwięcej głosów, ale nie są sami, ponieważ dołączył do nich Lion, który został nominowany przez Juniora. Domownicy rozpoczęli również podróżujące zadanie zakupowe, w którym muszą przejść oraz przepłynąć dosyć dużą odległość. Czy po zeszłotygodniowej porażce uda im się zaliczyć to zadanie? I kto z nominowanej trójki domowników opuści dom? Dodatkowo tym razem eliminacja to nie wszystko. Na mieszkańców domu czeka pewna niespodzianka, która może mocno odmienić przebieg całej gry. Co to takiego jest? Aby się tego dowiedzieć, oglądajcie Big Brothera! <intro> Dzień 13 9.02: Rozpoczyna się drugi dzień zadania zakupowego. Celestia i Dwayne spędzili całą noc w ogrodzie, a dokładniej w starym kabriolecie. Dwayne: 'Nie spodziewałem się, że będzie tu aż tak niewygodnie… '''Celestia: '''Ta… Mogło być lepiej. '''Dwayne: '''Mam nadzieję, że zaraz przyjdzie ktoś, żeby zająć nasze miejsca, bo w tym momencie czuję się już tak, jakbym został tu uwięziony. '''Celestia: '''Nikt nie zabroni ci stąd teraz wyjść, ale wtedy nasze szanse na przegraną trochę się zwiększą. '''Dwayne: '''Myślisz, że tego nie wiem? ''Celestia nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, bo w tej samej chwili do ogrodu weszła Muriel. 'Muriel: '''Dzień dobry! Dobrze wam się spało? Zakładam, że nie, więc przyszłam tu, żeby któreś z was mogło już się stąd uwolnić. ''Dwayne i Celestia spojrzeli na siebie. 'Celestia: '''Idź. Ja mogę tu jeszcze trochę posiedzieć. '''Dwayne: '''Serio? To świetnie. ''Wyszedł z samochodu, a na jego miejsce usiadła Muriel. Następnie Dwayne poszedł do sypialni. 'Muriel: '''Wygląda na to, że ty trochę lepiej zniosłaś tę noc. '''Celestia: '''Tak, trochę… ''11.26: Chloe pływała w basenie, Stiles chodził po specjalnie wyznaczonej drodze, a LaTeesha i Drake siedzieli w samochodzie. 'LaTeesha: '''Zauważyłam, że chyba nie rozmawiamy ze sobą zbyt często… '''Drake: '''No chyba nie… '''LaTeesha: '''Dlaczego? Powinniśmy to zmienić! '''Drake: '''Po prostu nie mamy ze sobą nic wspólnego… '''LaTeesha: '''Jak to nie? Jesteśmy na przykład w tym samym wieku! '''Drake: '''I na tym kończą się podobieństwa między nami. Poza tym co cię tak nagle zainteresowała znajomość ze mną? '''LaTeesha: '''Nudzę się, a ty akurat siedzisz obok mnie. '''Drake: '''Aha, czyli jak sobie stąd pójdziemy, to już przestanę cię obchodzić? Ewentualnie przypomnisz sobie o moim istnieniu, jak znowu będziesz się nudzić i nikogo nie będzie w pobliżu? '''LaTeesha: '''Nie chciałam, żeby to tak zabrzmiało… '''Drake: '''Spoko, już i tak jestem przyzwyczajony do tego, że nikt nie zwraca na mnie uwagi… ''LaTeesha nie za bardzo wiedziała, co powiedzieć, więc pojawiła się między nimi niezręczna cisza. Tymczasem Junior przebywał w pokoju zwierzeń. 'Junior: '''Mija już drugi dzień od nominacji, a Lion nadal jest na mnie obrażony… Nie żeby mnie to jakoś specjalnie obchodziło, ale jednak teraz ciągle panuje między nami niezręczna atmosfera, której trudno jest unikać skoro mieszkamy w jednym domu. Momentami jest to dosyć męczące, gdy zamierzam miło spędzać czas, a on siedzi gdzieś w pobliżu i co jakiś czas zerka na mnie ze złością. Wiem, że on ma w planach zemstę, ale liczę na to, że nie będzie już miał do niej okazji… ''14.53: Brian był w trakcie szorowania zlewu w kuchni, gdy podeszła do niego Nikki. 'Nikki: '''Nie wydaje mi się, żeby ten zlew był taki brudny… '''Brian: '''Był brudny i to bardzo! Żadne z was nie utrzymuje w tym domu porządku! '''Nikki: '''Ja staram się po sobie sprzątać. Czasami… '''Brian: '„Czasami” robi już z ciebie totalnego brudasa! Nikki zaśmiała się, co zaskoczyło Briana. '''Brian: '''Co cię tak śmieszy? '''Nikki: '''Ty! Ta twoja obsesja na punkcie czystości jest dosyć zabawna. :D '''Brian: '''Ale to nie jest śmieszne! Poza tym myślałem, że każdego to tutaj denerwuje… '''Nikki: '''Mnie to nie denerwuje. Wydaje mi się, że Muriel też nie ma z tym żadnego problemu. '''Brian: '''To… dziwne. '''Nikki: '''Dziwne? I mówi to osoba, która lubi przytulać się do Domestosa… '''Brian: '''To jest mój jedyny przyjaciel! '''Nikki: '''Spoko, nie zamierzam cię krytykować… Po prostu chcę, żebyś wiedział, że nie wszyscy są przeciwko tobie i że możesz mieć też „ludzkich” przyjaciół. '''Brian: '''Mówisz serio? '''Nikki: '''Oczywiście! '''Brian: Dzięki, to miłe z twojej strony… Przytuliłbym cię, ale jednak za bardzo się tego brzydzę. Nikki ponownie się zaśmiała. Nikki: 'Może kiedyś przestaniesz brzydzić się innych ludzi. '''Brian: '''Raczej nie. Ale za to może nawet na serio cię polubię, jeśli zaczniesz częściej po sobie sprzątać. '''Nikki: '''Okej, postaram się. ^^ ''Brian uśmiechnął się, co w jego przypadku było wielką rzadkością. 17.19: Ce’Brie biegała po torze w ogrodzie, natomiast Lion i Vince siedzieli w kabriolecie. 'Lion: '''Ce’Brie, tęskniłabyś za mną, gdybym teraz odpadł? '''Ce’Brie: '''Nie wiem. '''Lion: '''Nie wiesz? Spodziewałem się trochę innej odpowiedzi… '''Ce’Brie: '''Jakiej? Chyba nie sądziłeś, że powiem ci, że będę umierać z tęsknoty za tobą? '''Lion: '''Byłoby miło, ale nie. Myślałem, że powiesz, że chociaż trochę brakowałoby ci mojego towarzystwa. '''Ce’Brie: '''Mimo wszystko wydaje mi się, że nigdzie się nie wybierasz w tym tygodniu. '''Lion: '''Na serio tak uważasz? '''Ce’Brie: '''Tak. Kto by wolał wyeliminować ciebie zamiast takiej DeMony czy Briana… '''Vince: '''Ja też tak uważam… '''Lion: '''Mam nadzieję, że się nie mylicie. Nie jestem jeszcze gotowy na opuszczenie tego domu… ''W tym samym czasie DeMona odpoczywała sobie samotnie w sypialni. Po chwili do pomieszczenia wszedł Stiles, który usiadł na swoim łóżku. 'DeMona: '''Zakłócasz mi spokój. '''Stiles: '''A mogę wiedzieć w jaki sposób to robię? '''DeMona: '''Po prostu tu jesteś, a ja chciałam poleżeć w samotności. '''Stiles: '''Dziwne, że ktoś taki jak ty potrzebuje samotności… '''DeMona: '''To nie moja wina, że w tym domu jest tylu męczących idiotów! '''Stiles: '''Tak szczerze to ja na twoim miejscu korzystałbym jak najwięcej z możliwego czasu, bo niewykluczone, że zostały ci już tylko dwa dni. '''DeMona: '''Dobra, przestań się już wymądrzać. '''Stiles: '''Koleżeńska rada to nie wymądrzanie się… '''DeMona: '''Koleżeńska? Nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy się kolegowali. '''Stiles: '''No tak, ja też nie. W sumie to nie wiem po co się do ciebie odezwałem. Chociaż tak właściwie to ty odezwałaś się jako pierwsza. '''DeMona: '''Tak, bo chciałam, żebyś sobie stąd poszedł. '''Stiles: '''Chciałaś? Czyli już nie chcesz? '''DeMona: '''Eh, zamknij się już. I rób sobie co chcesz. ''Odwróciła się plecami do Stilesa, który uśmiechnął się pod nosem i chwilę później wyszedł z sypialni. 20.35: Wszyscy mieszkańcy domu zgromadzili się w salonie. 'Wielki Brat: '''Tym razem wasze zadanie polegało na przejściu oraz przepłynięciu stu kilometrów w ciągu dwóch dni. Dodatkowo w kabriolecie zawsze musiały przebywać co najmniej dwie osoby. Ta część zadania oczywiście nie sprawiła wam żadnych problemów. Teraz dowiecie się, czy zaliczyliście tą główną część. Wielki Brat może już ujawnić, że przeszliście w sumie 127 kilometrów oraz przepłynęliście 102 kilometry, a to oznacza, że zadanie zostało oficjalnie zaliczone. Gratulacje. ''Domownicy zaczęli cieszyć się z wygranej. 'Wielki Brat: '''To jeszcze nie wszystko. Dla dwóch osób czeka specjalna nagroda. Junior i Chloe przebyli największą odległość biegając lub pływając. Z tego powodu jutro będzie na nich czekać luksusowy obiad. '''Chloe: '''Yay, super! <3 '''Dwayne: '''A nie ma specjalnej nagrody dla tych, którzy z własnej woli spędzili całą noc w tym niewygodnym aucie? '''Junior: '''Na pewno wszyscy doceniamy to, że ty i Celestia spędziliście dla nas tą długą i niewygodną noc, ale chyba sam musisz przyznać, że każdy mógł to zrobić, podczas gdy nie każdy był na tyle aktywny, żeby pomóc w przebyciu tej całej odległości. '''Dwayne: '''Ta, może masz trochę racji… '''LaTeesha: '''Tak czy inaczej cieszmy się, że w końcu będziemy mieli więcej jedzenia! <3 '''Stiles: '''Może dzięki temu niektórym poprawi się trochę humor… '''LaTeesha: '''Mi na pewno! '''Brian: '''Mam nadzieję, że dostaniemy jakiś większy zapas środków czystości… '''Celestia: '''Nie będzie ci to potrzebne, jeśli teraz odpadniesz. '''Brian: '''Dobrze o tym wiem, ale może jednak wy sami byście na tym skorzystali. No chyba że nie będzie wam przeszkadzało życie w jednym wielkim syfie. '''Junior: '''Nie martw się, poradzilibyśmy sobie bez ciebie. '''Brian: '''Może , ale i tak jestem pewny, że zatęsknilibyście za mną i za moim sprzątaniem! '''Dwayne: '''Nie sądzę. '''Drake: '''Trochę trudno będzie zatęsknić za osobą, która nikogo tutaj nie lubi… I w sumie nie dotyczy to tylko Briana… '''DeMona: '''Mówisz o mnie? Bo jeśli tak, to doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że najbardziej zatęskniliby za mną widzowie. '''Junior: '''I jesteś z tego dumna? '''DeMona: '''No raczej. Najważniejsze, żeby widzowie mnie kochali. Nie obchodzi mnie to, co wy o mnie sądzicie. '''Ce’Brie: '''A co jeśli cię nienawidzą? Bo myślę, że tak właśnie jest. '''DeMona: '''A skąd niby możesz to wiedzieć? Równie dobrze mogą ciebie nienawidzić. '''Ce’Brie: '''Mogą, ale chyba wszyscy wiemy, że jestem od ciebie lepsza. '''DeMona: '''Chciałabyś. '''Vince: '''Okej, jeśli możecie, to nie psujcie nam już tej wyjątkowo dobrej atmosfery. '''DeMona: '''Spoko, ja i tak nie jestem teraz w nastroju na dyskutowanie z idiotami. ''DeMona wstała i poszła w stronę sypialni. Brian również postanowił sobie pójść. 'Ce’Brie: '''Wygląda na to, że właśnie pozbyliśmy się stąd prawie całej negatywnej energii. '''Junior: '''No, najwidoczniej nie potrzeba wiele, żeby chociaż częściowo oczyścić atmosferę… ''Prawie wszyscy jeszcze przez jakiś czas siedzieli razem w salonie, gdzie miło spędzali czas. 22.58: Ce’Brie przebywała w pokoju zwierzeń. 'Ce’Brie: '''Cieszę się, że w końcu coś wygraliśmy. Na dodatek nie musiałam się przy tym przemęczać, bo wystarczyło, że często siedziałam w tym samochodzie i dzięki temu inni widzieli już, że angażuję się w zadanie. Oczywiście fajnie byłoby też dostać ten bonusowy obiad, ale jakoś obejdę się bez niego. '''Wielki Brat: '''A czy były osoby, które według ciebie w ogóle nie angażowały się w zadanie? '''Ce’Brie: '''Tak szczerze to każdy przynajmniej trochę coś robił… Nawet DeMona, czego nie przyznaję z łatwością, bo chętnie powiedziałabym, że ona nic nie zrobiła i że jako jedyna powinna żyć na ograniczonym zapasie jedzenia. Eh, mam ogromną nadzieję, że już w tym tygodniu pozbędziemy się jej. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolę znosić dziwaczne zachowanie Briana niż tę pseudodivę. ''Gdy Ce’Brie opuściła pokój zwierzeń, poszła do sypialni, gdzie większość domowników spędzało końcówkę dnia w miłej atmosferze. Dzień 14 10.21: Uczestnicy rozpoczęli nowy dzień. Większość nadal była w dobrym nastroju ze względu na wygrane zadanie. Celestia i Vince jedli wspólnie śniadanie. 'Vince: '''Nie chcę, żeby to jakoś źle zabrzmiało, ale widzę, że nie rozmawiasz zbyt często z innymi… '''Celestia: '''Wiem. W sumie nie zamierzam nawet ukrywać tego, że nie ma tu zbyt wielu osób, z którymi mogłabym się zaprzyjaźnić. '''Vince: '''Nie chcę cię zmuszać do kontaktów z innymi, ale z pewnością nie chciałbym też, żebyś izolowała się tak jak Brian… '''Celestia: '''Spokojnie, nie izoluję się i na pewno nie zacznę tego robić. Nie myśl sobie, że ja tutaj wszystkich nienawidzę. Mimo wszystko mam z kim rozmawiać, ale po prostu często wolę posiedzieć w samotności, bo taki już mam charakter. '''Vince: '''Okej, na pewno nie zamierzałem krytykować cię z tego powodu. '''Celestia: '''To dobrze. Niektórzy niestety nie rozumieją tego… '''Vince: '''Kogo masz na myśli? '''Celestia: '''To nieistotne. ''W tym momencie obok Celestii i Vince’a przeszedł Lion. 'Lion: '''Czyżby nasza cicha koleżanka znalazła sobie kogoś do rozmowy? ^^ '''Celestia: '''Mam imię… Poza tym nie zachowuj się tak, jakbym była jakaś aspołeczna. '''Lion: '''Spokojnie, nie chciałem cię obrazić… '''Celestia: '''Więc następnym razem pomyśl zanim coś powiesz. ''Celestia skończyła już jeść, więc wstała i spojrzała się na Vince’a. 'Celestia: '''Teraz już znasz jedną z tych osób. ''Nie czekając na odpowiedź, odeszła od chłopaków. 'Lion: '''O co jej chodziło? ''Vince sprawiał wrażenie zakłopotanego. 'Vince: '''Cóż, chyba i tak by cię to nie zaciekawiło… ''14.02: Chloe i Junior poszli do „domku na drzewie”, gdzie czekał na nich obiad, który wygrali. 'Chloe: '''Wygląda smakowicie! <3 '''Junior: '''Chyba pierwszy raz od dwóch tygodni porządnie się najem. '''Chloe: '''Ja również… ''Usiedli przy stole. '''Chloe: Ty i tak masz dobry tydzień, bo jesteś Głową Domu. Junior: Racja, ale mimo wszystko jakoś nie miałem okazji do tego, żeby dużo zjeść. Chloe: Ja tym bardziej! Oboje zaczęli jeść. Chloe: Tak w ogóle to jak myślisz, kto jutro odpadnie? Junior: Trochę trudno powiedzieć… Nie wydaje mi się, że Brian i DeMona są bardzo popularni, więc to pewnie będzie któreś z nich. Oczywiście chyba domyślasz się, kogo ja najchętniej bym pożegnał. Chloe: Pewnie. Przecież to właśnie ty go nominowałeś. I kto wie, może jednak odpadnie Lion zamiast tej dwójki. Junior: Nie sądzę, ale tak czy siak już jutro się przekonamy… Tymczasem LaTeesha przebywała w pokoju zwierzeń. LaTeesha: Zazdroszczę Juniorowi i Chloe… Mam nadzieję, że ja też wygram kiedyś coś dobrego! Ale i tak dobrze, że w ogóle udało nam się zaliczyć to całe zadanie. Wielki Brat: A jakie są twoje odczucia przed zbliżającą się eliminacją? LaTeesha: Cieszę się, że ja i Ce'Brie jesteśmy bezpieczne. To jest dla mnie najważniejsze. W sumie to nawet nie obchodzi mnie za bardzo, kto dokładnie odpadnie. Lion nie odwzajemnia moich uczuć, więc może nawet lepiej by dla mnie było, gdyby to on teraz odszedł… Ale też jednocześnie nie lubię Briana i jeszcze DeMona jest dosyć przerażająca… 18.13: Muriel była w trakcie sprzątania sypialni. W pewnym momencie zauważył ją Brian, który podszedł do niej, ale oczywiście przy tym nadal zachowywał „bezpieczną” odległość. Muriel: 'Coś się stało? '''Brian: '''Nie, tylko… Niezbyt często widzę tu kogoś, kto zajmuje się sprzątaniem… '''Muriel: '''Oh, ja naprawdę lubię sprzątać! Ale niestety czasami jestem na to zbyt leniwa… '''Brian: '''Ja na sprzątanie zawsze mam energię! '''Muriel: '''Wiem, zdążyłam już to zauważyć. Ale też nie chciałabym, żebyś czuł się w pewien sposób wykorzystywany. '''Brian: '''Wykorzystywany? Nawet jeśli oni widzą we mnie tylko jakiegoś sprzątacza, to nie obchodzi mnie to. Sprzątanie zawsze było dla mnie przyjemnością i chciałbym, żeby dla innych też tak było. '''Muriel: '''Czyli nie jesteś zwykłym szaleńcem z obsesją na punkcie czystości? '''Brian: '''Wiele osób tak o mnie mówi, ale po prostu moim głównym celem w życiu jest oczyszczenie tego świata z całego syfu. I ten program jest dobrym sposobem na pokazanie wszystkim, co chcę osiągnąć. '''Muriel: '''Nie wiedziałam o tym… Zresztą chyba nikt tutaj o tym nie wie. '''Brian: '''To dlatego, że nikt nie bierze mnie tutaj na poważnie. Mógłbym powiedzieć im nawet kilka razy to samo, co tobie, a oni i tak nadal widzieliby we mnie jakiegoś dziwaka. '''Muriel: '''Jeśli chcesz, to spróbuję pomóc ci w tym, żeby pozostali już na ciebie tak nie patrzyli. '''Brian: '''Nie potrzebuję pomocy… Ale tak czy inaczej to miłe z twojej strony. ''W międzyczasie do sypialni weszła Nikki. '''Nikki: '''Hejka! O czym rozmawiacie? '''Muriel: Wiedziałaś, że Brian nie jest aż tak szalony jak nam się wydawało? Nikki: No jasne! Na dodatek chyba nawet zaczyna mnie lubić, prawda? :D Brian: Tak trochę… W sumie tylko z wami mam w pewnym stopniu dobry kontakt, co jest dosyć dziwne, bo zazwyczaj nie dogaduję się z dziewczynami. Nikki: Więc w takim razie to może być dla ciebie jakaś miła odmiana. ^^ Brian: No, może… 21.58: Ce'Brie przebywała samotnie w łazience do momentu, gdy zjawiła się tam DeMona. DeMona: 'Eh, znowu ty? '''Ce'Brie: '''Też się cieszę, że cię widzę… '''DeMona: '''Mogłabyś sobie stąd pójść? Twoja żałosna obecność będzie mi przeszkadzać. '''Ce'Brie: '''Oh, jak mi przykro… Zamierzasz szykować się już na swoją jutrzejszą eliminację? '''DeMona: '''Chciałabyś. '''Ce'Brie: '''Gdybyś nie miała pomysłu w co się ubrać, to proponowałabym ci włożyć na siebie worek na śmieci. '''DeMona: '''Nie będę kradła twojego stylu… '''Ce'Brie: '''Pff… Pewnie mi zazdrościsz, bo nawet w worku na śmieci wyglądałabym lepiej niż ty teraz. '''DeMona: '''Ta, jasne… Ale w sumie chętnie bym się przekonała, czy masz rację. Jeśli chcesz, to nawet przyniosę ci worek. '''Ce'Brie: '''Dzięki, ale możesz go sobie zatrzymać. '''DeMona: '''Już nie jesteś taka pewna siebie? '''Ce'Brie: '''Zawsze jestem. Po prostu nie muszę ci nic udowadniać. '''DeMona: '''To trzeba było się w ogóle nie odzywać ty głupia blondyneczko. '''Ce'Brie: '''Najwidoczniej twój mały móżdżek ma słabą pamięć, bo to ty pierwsza się odezwałaś, a ja akurat miałam zamiar stąd iść. '''DeMona: '''Więc idź i najlepiej zniknij mi z oczu aż do jutra. '''Ce'Brie: '''Nie będziesz mi rozkazywać! '''DeMona: '''Sama powiedziałaś, że chcesz stąd iść, więc spadaj idiotko! ''Ce’Brie przez moment nie odzywała się, ponieważ próbowała powstrzymać się przed dalszą kłótnią. 'Ce'Brie: '''Dobra, i tak nie zamierzam tracić mojego cennego czasu na kogoś tak toksycznego jak ty. ''Wkurzona poszła w stronę sypialni. 'DeMona: '''Pa! ''Ce'Brie po chwili usiadła na łóżku obok LaTeeshy. 'Ce'Brie: '''Jak ona mnie denerwuje… '''LaTeesha: '''Kto? '''Ce'Brie: '''Jak to kto? Ta demoniczna wiedźma! '''LaTeesha: '''A, ona… Spoko, być może jutro o tej porze już jej tutaj nie będzie… '''Ce'Brie: '''Mam taką nadzieję… ''Do końca dnia Ce'Brie i DeMona ignorowały się nawzajem, natomiast pozostali spędzali czas w miarę spokojnej atmosferze. Dzień 15 – Live Na początek kamera pokazała widownię, a następnie skierowała się na prowadzącą, która właśnie weszła na scenę. 'Heidi: '''Witajcie ponownie! Minął już drugi tydzień odkąd nasi uczestnicy zamieszkali w domu Wielkiego Brata. Dzisiaj pożegnamy już drugą osobę, ale to nie wszystko. Po eliminacji sytuacja w domu zmieni się o wiele bardziej niż zwykle. Co takiego czeka na uczestników? Tego dowiecie się już niebawem. Najpierw zobaczmy, co wydarzyło się wcześniej dzisiejszego dnia. ''9.48: Lion postanowił już trochę przygotować swoje rzeczy do spakowania przed eliminacją. 'Stiles: '''Już się pakujesz? '''Lion: '''Nie, jedynie porządkuję swoje rzeczy, żeby potem było szybciej… '''Stiles: '''Widzę, że nie jesteś w dobrym nastroju… '''Lion: '''Oczywiście, że nie jestem. To może być mój ostatni dzień i to wszystko wina Juniora. ''Junior, który był w pobliżu, usłyszał co mówi Lion. 'Junior: '''Mógłbyś już przestać obwiniać mnie dosłownie o wszystko. '''Lion: '''To przez ciebie jestem nominowany, więc kogo innego mógłbym o to obwiniać? '''Junior: '''Na przykład siebie samego, ale najwidoczniej twoje ego na to nie pozwala. Jeszcze nie ogarnąłeś tego, że musiałeś dać mi jakiś powód, dla którego cię nominowałem? Poza tym w ostateczności to widzowie decydują o eliminacji, więc jeśli wylecisz, to znaczy, że chyba jednak zrobiłeś coś źle, skoro ludzie wolą oglądać Briana i DeMonę niż ciebie. '''Lion: '''Ty chyba też nie ogarniasz tego, że gdyby nie twoja głupia decyzja, to teraz nawet nie musiałbym się martwić tym, co widzowie o mnie myślą! '''Junior: '''Okej, wygląda na to, że już zawsze będziesz zły z tego powodu, więc nie warto w ogóle z tobą gadać. ''Junior oddalił się od Liona, który zaczął mówić szeptem do siebie. 'Lion: '''Jeśli on twierdzi, że mam zbyt wielkie ego, to niech może najpierw spojrzy na siebie… ''12.33: Celestia i Chloe jako jedyne siedziały w salonie. 'Chloe: '''Wiesz, jesteśmy tu już od dwóch tygodni i do tej pory najdłużej rozmawiałyśmy ze sobą na temat naszych nominacji… '''Celestia: '''Mhm, a masz z tym jakiś problem? ''Chloe już miała się odezwać, ale Celestia ją uciszyła. 'Celestia: '''Nie odpowiadaj. Wiem że chodzi ci o poprawienie naszych relacji. Zresztą już parę razy dyskutowałyśmy o tym, więc nie ma sensu się powtarzać. '''Chloe: '''Będę się powtarzać, bo zależy mi na tym, żebyśmy nie opuściły tego domu jako wrogowie! '''Celestia: '''Bez przesady, może po prostu opuścimy ten dom jako siostry, które potrafią się nawzajem tolerować, ale różnice między nimi są na tyle duże, że nie potrafią być ze sobą blisko. '''Chloe: '''I… pasowałoby ci to? '''Celestia: '''No chyba lepsze to niż wzajemna nienawiść? Swoją drogą nadal dziwi mnie to, że nie kłócimy się przy każdej możliwej okazji. '''Chloe: '''Nie kłócimy się, bo nie mamy ze sobą prawie żadnego kontaktu, na co w sumie cały czas zwracam uwagę. '''Celestia: '''Dokładnie, więc przestań w końcu o tym gadać, bo doskonale o tym wiem i zaczyna mnie już to denerwować! '''Chloe: '''No wybacz mi, że chciałabym mieć lepsze relacje z siostrą! Przecież właśnie po to tutaj jesteśmy, prawda? '''Celestia: '''Tak, ale wygrać też fajnie by było… '''Chloe: '''Jeśli zwycięstwo jest dla ciebie ważniejsze, to ja nawet teraz mogę stąd odejść. Na pewno wołałabyś działać samotnie bez mojego denerwującego towarzystwa. '''Celestia: '''Tak, wolałabym. ''Chloe wstała i zaczęła już iść w stronę pokoju zwierzeń, ale Celestia szybko ją zatrzymała. 'Celestia: '''Czekaj! '''Chloe: '''Co? Chciałabyś się przynajmniej pożegnać? '''Celestia: '''Nie, po prostu wiem, że jeśli odejdziesz to będziesz tego żałować. '''Chloe: '''A dlaczego miałoby cię to obchodzić? '''Celestia: '''Bo mimo wszystko miałyśmy być tutaj razem i tak ma zostać nawet jeśli nie przepadamy za sobą… '''Chloe: '''Czyli jednak trochę ci zależy? '''Celestia: '''Oczywiście, że tak! Inaczej nie zgodziłabym się na uczestniczenie w tym razem z tobą. Po prostu nie lubię jak zaczynamy rozmawiać na ten temat. '''Chloe: '''Okej, jak chcesz to już przestanę o tym wspominać… Ale pod warunkiem, że w końcu zaczniemy spędzać ze sobą więcej czasu. Minęły już dwa tygodnie i nie wiadomo ile czasu jeszcze tutaj spędzimy. '''Celestia: '''W porządku. Tylko pamiętaj że nie zawsze będę w nastroju na gadanie z tobą. '''Chloe: '''Spoko, wystarczy że mi o tym powiesz, a ja wtedy nie będę ci przeszkadzać. '''Celestia: '''Dobra, zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie… '''Chloe: '''Wierzę, że będzie lepiej, bo właśnie o taki początek poprawy naszej relacji chodziło mi już od dawna! ''Przytuliła Celestię, która wyglądała na lekko przerażoną. Po chwili odepchnęła siostrę. 'Celestia: '''Eh, z przytulaniem mogłaś się już powstrzymać… ''15.59: Ce'Brie odpoczywała sobie w ogrodzie, natomiast Drake siedział nieco dalej. Przez moment przyglądał jej się, a następnie postanowił do niej podejść. 'Drake: '''Hej… '''Ce'Brie: '''Hej. Masz jakąś sprawę? '''Drake: '''Nie, chciałem tylko… nie wiem, pogadać? '''Ce'Brie: '''Okej… Ale o czym? ''Ce’Brie nie wyglądała na zbytnio zainteresowaną, co trochę zniechęciło Drake’a. 'Drake: '''Nieważne. ''Chłopak powoli zaczął się oddalać. 'Ce’Brie: '''Zaczekaj! ''Drake odwrócił się z powrotem do Ce’Brie. 'Ce’Brie: '''Na pewno wszystko w porządku? Dziwnie się zachowujesz… '''Drake: '''Przecież wiem, że cię to nie obchodzi, więc po co pytasz? '''Ce’Brie: '''No sorry, że chciałam być miła. Zresztą sam chciałeś pogadać, więc nie wiem o co ci chodzi. '''Drake: '''W sumie to chyba jednak nie mamy o czym rozmawiać… '''Ce’Brie: '''To w takim razie po co… A zresztą, mam to gdzieś. ''Ce’Brie przestała zwracać uwagę na Drake’a, który początkowo zamierzał coś jeszcze odpowiedzieć, ale po chwili wahania poszedł już w stronę salonu. 20.10: Na krótko przed eliminacją Wielki Brat zaprosił po kolei każdego nominowanego do pokoju zwierzeń. Jako pierwsza udała się tam DeMona. 'Wielki Brat: '''Czy są tutaj jakieś osoby, których mogłoby ci brakować? '''DeMona: '''Nie. Żadne z nich nie zasługuje na spotkanie się ze mną po opuszczeniu tego domu. Nie lubię ich, ale to oczywiście nie zmienia faktu, że chcę tu zostać i pokazać na co jeszcze mnie stać! '''Wielki Brat: '''A jeśli przetrwasz dzisiejszą eliminację, to chciałabyś nawiązać w końcu jakieś bliższe relacje z uczestnikami? '''DeMona: '''Nie zależy mi na tym, ale w sumie wspominałam już kiedyś, że jakiś sojusznik mógłby mi się przydać… ''Następnie do pokoju zwierzeń poszedł Lion. 'Wielki Brat: '''Czego najbardziej brakowałoby ci po opuszczeniu domu? '''Lion: '''Tak szczerze to prawie wszystkiego. Sama atmosfera panująca w tym domu to coś, czego pewnie już nigdy więcej nie doświadczę… '''Wielki Brat: '''A jeśli przetrwasz dzisiejszą eliminację, to chciałbyś zrobić coś inaczej? Dokonać jakieś zmiany? '''Lion: '''Nadal nie znalazłem tutaj dziewczyny, a Ce’Brie jest idealną kandydatką, więc specjalnie dla niej mógłbym zmienić swoje zachowanie! ''Po Lionie nadeszła kolej Briana. 'Wielki Brat: '''To już drugi raz, kiedy jesteś zagrożony eliminacją. Jak się z tym czujesz? '''Brian: '''Tak samo jak poprzednim razem. Z jednej strony chcę się już uwolnić z tego piekła, ale z drugiej nadal mam swoją ważną misję do wykonania! '''Wielki Brat: '''Jeśli zostaniesz tu na kolejny tydzień, to myślisz, że zrobisz jakieś dalsze postępy w swojej „misji”? '''Brian: '''Mam nadzieję… Wiem, że Muriel i Nikki nie uważają mnie za totalnego szaleńca i to już jest w sumie spore osiągnięcie! ''W tym momencie nagranie z 15. dnia zakończyło się i reszta programu jest już w całości na żywo. 'Heidi: '''Mamy troje nominowanych i żadne z nich nie jest jeszcze do końca gotowe na odejście z domu, ale niestety dla któregoś z nich przygoda z programem właśnie dobiega końca. Nadszedł czas, aby dowiedzieć się, kto zdobył najwięcej waszych głosów! ''Heidi zwróciła się do ekranu pokazującego salon. Wszyscy domownicy siedzieli na sofach i czekali na wynik głosowania. Gdy światła w salonie przyciemniły się, prowadząca zaczęła przemawiać do uczestników. 'Heidi: '''Mieszkańcy domu Wielkiego Brata, mówi do was Heidi. ''Uczestnicy pomachali. 'Heidi: '''Brian… ''Zbliżenie na Briana. 'Heidi: '''DeMona… ''Zbliżenie na DeMonę. 'Heidi: '''Lion… ''Zbliżenie na Liona. 'Heidi: '''Publika przemówiła i wasz los jest już przesądzony. Od kilku dni widzowie głosowali na uczestnika, który powinien odpaść. Mogę już ogłosić, że domownik, który zdobył najwięcej głosów i zostaje wyeliminowany jako drugi, to… ... ... ... '''Heidi: '''Lion! ''Lion oraz wielu innych uczestników było zaskoczonych takim wynikiem. 'Heidi: '''Lion, straciłeś swoje miejsce w domu Wielkiego Brata. Masz minutę na pożegnanie się z pozostałymi uczestnikami. ''Niezadowolony Lion zaczął się żegnać ze wszystkimi z wyjątkiem Juniora. 'Lion: '''Cóż, bawcie się dobrze… '''Nikki: '''Może to nie jest prawdziwa eliminacja? '''Lion: '''Chciałbym żeby tak było, ale wątpię… '''Wielki Brat: '''Lion, zostałeś wyeliminowany. Musisz opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata. ''Lion wszedł po schodach na górę i zatrzymał się przy drzwiach, natomiast pozostali uczestnicy obserwowali go będąc na dole. Następnie widok przeniósł się na drugą stronę, czyli na scenę. Zaczęło się odliczanie i po dziesięciu sekundach drzwi się otworzyły. Lion wyszedł z domu i zatrzymał się przy Heidi, która stała nieco dalej. Prowadząca przywitała się z nim, a następnie razem poszli na drugi koniec sceny, gdzie znajdowały się dwa fotele, na których usiedli. 'Heidi: '''Powitajcie Liona! ''Lion pomachał w stronę widowni. 'Heidi: '''Jakie są twoje pierwsze odczucia po eliminacji? '''Lion: '''Cóż… Nie będę ukrywać, że jestem zaskoczony. Sądziłem, że jednak uda mi się przetrwać. Chciałem zostać jeszcze w tym domu, więc ani trochę nie cieszę się, że już odpadłem. '''Heidi: '''To w takim razie kto według ciebie miał odpaść? '''Lion: '''Po prostu ktoś z pozostałej dwójki. Inni też tak sądzili i nawet próbowali zapewniać mnie, że nic mi nie grozi… '''Heidi: '''A jednak to ty teraz tutaj siedzisz. Jak widać nigdy nie można czuć się zbyt pewnie. '''Lion: '''Tak, wiem… '''Heidi: '''W tym tygodniu zostałeś nominowany przez Juniora. Chciałbyś zobaczyć, kto jeszcze cię nominował? '''Lion: '''Oczywiście! ''Na ekranie pojawiły się fragmenty nominacji. ''LaTeesha:' Nominuję Liona, ponieważ on cały czas rani moje uczucia odpychając mnie i mówiąc, że woli inną dziewczynę… ''Chloe: Głosujemy na Liona, ponieważ on czasami zachowuje się trochę samolubnie i chyba lubi zgrywać lepszego od innych.'' Ce’Brie: '''Lion… Wiem, że mu się podobam, ale ja nic takiego do niego nie czuję, a oprócz tego widzę, jak on traktuje LaTeeshę. Lion wyglądał na trochę zdziwionego tym, co zobaczył. 'Heidi: '''I co o tym myślisz? '''Lion: '''Nie spodziewałem się, że Ce’Brie i LaTeesha mogłoby na mnie zagłosować… '''Heidi: '''Skoro już o nich wspomniałeś, to porozmawiajmy teraz o twojej relacji z tymi dwiema dziewczynami. Czy byłeś świadomy tego, że często krzywdziłeś LaTeeshę, a zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy próbowałeś podrywać jej najlepszą koleżankę? '''Lion: '''Wiedziałem, że to nie było miłe, gdy powiedziałem jej, że nic między nami nie będzie, ale nie pomyślałem, że to będzie aż tak duży problem, gdy chciałem zbliżyć się do Ce’Brie… '''Heidi: '''Mimo wszystko mogłeś nie robić tego w towarzystwie LaTeeshy. '''Lion: '''Racja… Później już uświadomiłem sobie swój błąd. Oczywiście nadal chciałem, żeby Ce’Brie bardziej mnie lubiła, ale zacząłem być ostrożniejszy w pobliżu Teeshy. '''Heidi: '''W porządku. Czy są jakieś osoby, z którymi zamierzasz utrzymywać kontakt po programie? '''Lion: '''Pewnie. Ce’Brie, Vince, Stiles, Nikki… '''Heidi: '''A komu zamierzasz kibicować i kto według ciebie powinien odpaść jako następny? '''Lion: '''Najbardziej będę kibicować Vince’owi i Ce’Brie. A jako następny powinien wylecieć Junior, bo to głównie jego wina, że nie ma mnie już w tym domu. '''Heidi: '''Okej. Jak już sam się przekonałeś, w tym programie zawsze trzeba spodziewać się niespodziewanego. I tak się składa, że nie kończymy dzisiaj na twojej eliminacji, ponieważ przygotowaliśmy dla uczestników pewną niespodziankę. W sumie można by powiedzieć, że nawet dwie niespodzianki… '''Lion: '''Serio? Teraz jeszcze bardziej żałuję, że już mnie tam nie ma… '''Heidi: '''Niestety takie są zasady tej gry i ktoś musiał teraz odejść. Na widowni czekają na ciebie twoi bliscy, z którymi możesz się już przywitać! ''Lion poszedł w stronę widowni, natomiast Heidi wróciła na scenę w pobliżu schodów prowadzących do domu. 'Heidi: '''W ciągu dwóch tygodni pożegnaliśmy Iris oraz Liona i w ten sposób z czternastu uczestników zrobiła się dwunastka. Ale nie na długo, ponieważ… za moment cofniemy się z powrotem do czternastki! Tak, dobrze słyszycie. Dzisiaj do domu wprowadzi się dwójka nowych uczestników i właśnie nadszedł czas, aby poznać pierwszego z nich! ''Na ekranie pojawia się filmik przedstawiający nowego domownika. '''Klein: Siemanko! <3 Jestem Klein Pinky, mam 22 lata i przybywam do was z San Francisko! Jestem bardzo radosną i przyjazną osobą, która przede wszystkim uwielbia towarzystwo ładnych chłopców. <3 Oni jeszcze tego nie wiedzą, ale już niedługo któryś z domowników zostanie moim nowym chłopakiem! W tym programie brakuje dobrych romansów, więc ja z wielką chęcią postaram się to zmienić. Oprócz tego aktualnie nie ma tam nikogo podobnego do mnie, dlatego z pewnością będę dobrym dodatkiem do tego szalonego domu. ^^ Gdy nagranie się skończyło, Klein wszedł na scenę w różowym garniturze i koronie na głowie. Heidi: 'Witaj Klein! '''Klein: '''Hejka! '''Heidi: '''Jak się czujesz ze świadomością, że wchodzisz do domu dwa tygodnie później niż pozostali? '''Klein: '''Na początku będzie pewnie trochę dziwnie, bo wszyscy już się tam znają, ale postaram się, żeby jak najszybciej przestali widzieć we mnie tego nowego. '''Heidi: '''A obawiasz się, że możesz zostać przez nich odrzucony? '''Klein: '''Nie, bo zamierzam podejść do tego jak najbardziej pozytywnie. ^^ '''Heidi: '''W porządku, nie zatrzymuję cię już dłużej i zapraszam do środka! ''Klein szybko wszedł do domu. Zaskoczeni uczestnicy od razu zwrócili uwagę na nowego przybysza i przybiegli do schodów, po których Klein już schodził. 'Klein: '''Witajcie kochani! '''Ce’Brie: '''OMG, hej! Jesteś nowym uczestnikiem? <3 '''Klein: '''Tak! ^^ Nazywam się Klein, miło mi was poznać. ''Klein zaczął witać się ze wszystkimi. 'Junior: '''Chyba żadne z nas nie spodziewało się nikogo nowego… '''Klein: '''Cóż, zawsze należy spodziewać się niespodzianek. :D '''Vince: '''Tak, najwidoczniej trzeba… '''Klein: '''Wow, ten dom wygląda zupełnie inaczej niż w telewizji! '''LaTeesha: '''Oglądałeś nas przez cały czas? '''Klein: '''No jasne! Ja już was znam, więc teraz wy będziecie musieli poznać mnie. ^^ '''Ce’Brie: '''Z wielką chęcią. <3 ''Uczestnicy zaczęli oprowadzać Kleina po domu. W tym czasie widok wrócił do prowadzącej. 'Heidi: '''Wygląda na to, że Klein bardzo dobrze czuje się w roli debiutanta. Ale nawet on nie wie, że wcale nie będzie jedyną nową osobą w domu Wielkiego Brata. Oto nasza druga debiutująca osoba! ''Pojawia się filmik z drugim nowym uczestnikiem. '''Samantha: Hej, nazywam się Samantha Gomes. Mam 23 lata i pochodzę z Portugalii, ale aktualnie mieszkam na Florydzie. Przychodzę do tego domu, żeby pokazać, kto jest prawdziwą królową. Kilka osób próbuje zgrywać ważniaków, podczas gdy ja nie muszę udawać nikogo, żeby być kimś ważnym. Pochodzę z bogatej i wpływowej rodziny, więc mam to we krwi. Zamierzam znaleźć sobie kilku wiernych sojuszników, których łatwo będzie wykorzystywać do usługiwania mi oraz do zniszczenia tego całego plebsu. A w szczególności do usługiwania, bo niestety w tym domu nie ma lokaja… Samantha weszła na scenę w złotej sukni oraz koronie na głowie. 'Heidi: '''Witaj! Wyglądasz jak prawdziwa królowa! '''Samantha: '''No raczej! '''Heidi: '''Pochodzisz z bogatej rodziny i prowadzisz luksusowe życie, więc jak zamierzasz poradzić sobie w zupełnie innych warunkach? '''Samantha: '''Cóż, nie będzie łatwo. Mam nadzieję, że znajdę tam osoby, które będą chętne do pomocy. '''Heidi: '''A co jeśli pojawią się jakieś problemy? '''Samantha: '''W najgorszym przypadku po prostu stąd odejdę. Nie zależy mi na wygranej, tylko na zdobyciu sławy i w sumie nawet nie zamierzam tego ukrywać. '''Heidi: '''Okej, w takim razie dom Wielkiego Brata już na ciebie czeka! ''Samantha weszła do domu. Domownicy, którzy dopiero co przywitali Kleina, ponownie zdziwili się, gdy zobaczyli kolejną osobę idącą w ich stronę. Dodatkowo Samantha i Klein również byli trochę zaskoczeni, gdy zobaczyli, że oprócz nich ktoś jeszcze zadebiutował. 'Samantha: '''Hej! '''Chloe: '''Kolejna nowa osoba? ''Samantha spojrzała z lekką niechęcią na Kleina. 'Samantha: '''Myślałam, że będę jedyna… '''Klein: '''Ja tak samo… '''Samantha: '''Eh, mniejsza z tym. Jestem Samantha. ''Zaczęła witać się ze wszystkimi. 'Stiles: '''Wygląda na to, że duże zmiany nadchodzą… '''Klein: '''Tak właściwie to już nadeszły, ale tak, zgadzam się z tobą. Od dzisiaj będzie tutaj… inaczej. ^^ '''Junior: '''Dlaczego oboje macie korony na głowie i wyglądacie jakbyście byli jakąś dziwną parą królewską? ''Samantha i Klein dopiero teraz zwrócili uwagę na to, że są ubrani w podobnym stylu, co nie do końca im się spodobało. Zanim ktokolwiek coś powiedział, w domu odezwał się Wielki Brat. 'Wielki Brat: '''Mieszkańcy domu, powitajcie swoich nowych współlokatorów: Kleina oraz Samanthę. W tym tygodniu ta dwójka będzie miała nad wami całkowitą władzę. To od nich będzie zależało, kto tym razem zostanie nominowany, więc warto postarać się, żeby was polubili. Powodzenia. '''Samantha: '''Zapowiada się wspaniały tydzień! <3 ''Samantha i Klein byli bardzo zadowoleni z nowego twistu, podczas gdy niektórzy wyglądali na nieco przerażonych tym, że będą musieli podlizywać się nowym domownikom po to, aby przetrwać nadchodzące nominacje. Po chwili widok wrócił na scenę z prowadzącą. 'Heidi: '''I to by było na tyle! W domu Wielkiego Brata mamy dwójkę nowych uczestników, którzy właśnie otrzymali ogromną władzę nad pozostałymi. W jaki sposób ją wykorzystają? I kto tym razem zostanie nominowany? Aby się tego dowiedzieć, oglądajcie Big Brothera! Natomiast ja zobaczę się z wami za tydzień podczas kolejnej eliminacji! ''Heidi zeszła ze sceny. Jeszcze przez moment można było zobaczyć mieszkańców domu, którzy zapoznawali się z Kleinem i Samanthą. Następnie odcinek dobiegł końca. Kategoria:Total Drama Big Brother 2